


The Price of Pride

by SilverFox89



Series: From Then to Now [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bets, M/M, amused TenTen, confused Neji, drunk Kiba, sly Naruto with helpful Uchiha, upset Shikamaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFox89/pseuds/SilverFox89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making bets with Naruto is never a good idea, especially when Uchiha Sasuke is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Pride

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge for the Fluff Impaired Prompt #8: Making bets
> 
> Here's the next story. Hope you enjoy it.

Neji did not understand the social ritual of drinking to get drunk. Honestly it was a waste of time but here he was. In a seedy little bar with Naruto and two of his least favorite people. While he was good friends with Naruto he didn't enjoy Sasuke's or Kiba's company. One was an antisocial brooder with homicidal tendencies and a vocabulary that was often reduced to grunts, the other...well...to call him an animal wouldn't be remiss but Neji refused to call him dog like. Akamaru was better company than his master, by far.

 

"Why'd you bring him, again?" Kiba complained loudly. "He's such a stick in the mud."

 

Naruto glared at him, "Oh, I don't know... Maybe it's because he's my friend too? You and Neji might not get along but at least he tries to be civil. You'll do the same, Kiba, or I'll sick Kurama on you."

 

Kiba shut his mouth with a click of teeth.

 

"Calm down, dobe. There's no need to drag a bijū into this. That's just overkill when Hyūga can put Inuzuka down with one blow," Sasuke said.

 

Neji raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha's words, "High praise from a Sharingan user."

 

Sasuke shrugged, "Other than Naruto and Lee, you're the only one who can keep up with me in a physical spar. Inuzuka doesn't come close."

 

Neji was certain the night devolved from there. Kiba, in his not so great wisdom, kept challenging Sasuke and Neji. Both declined, Sasuke because of Naruto and Neji because he outright refused to entertain the thought of sparring with the drunk male.

 

"Oi, Naruto."

 

"What, Kiba?"

 

"Why isn't his Highness drunk yet?"

 

"For one thing, Inuzuka, don't ever call me that again unless you want me to put you in the hospital. Secondly, I can answer for myself. Did it ever occur to you that perhaps I do not wish to be drunk? Besides, Shikamaru's team returns tomorrow from their mission. TenTen and Lee are on that team. I would not wish to see not only him, but my teammates as well, with a hangover. They've been gone for a while and I have no intention of being in a bad mood when I meet with them."

 

Kiba wrinkled his nose, "You're no fun."

 

Naruto and Sasuke shared a look at the information, and Naruto, seeing the rising tension, sent Kiba to get more drinks where he was luckily distracted by the female bartender. Sasuke propped his chin in his hand and stared at Neji.

 

The Hyūga looked at him with a frown, "What?"

 

"That was oddly specific. You and Nara are pretty close, aren't you? Never expected it considering your polar opposite personalities."

 

"You know what they say. Opposites attract!" Naruto said with a grin.

 

"We are not as different as people believe. Shikamaru is exceedingly intelligent and capable of doing anything he sets his mind to. And exactly _**what**_ does that mean, Naruto?" Neji turned his head to level a narrow eyed glare at his friend.

 

The Uzumaki grinned slyly despite the dangerous look, "Nothing. You and Shikamaru just spend a lot of time together."

 

Neji's frown deepened, "That is what best friends do, is it not?"

 

"Not to the extent you guys do," Sasuke stated. "If that was the case, you'd see me with Naruto more often. And isn't Akimichi Choji Shikamaru's other best friend? They don't hangout like the two of you do."

 

Neji looked confused, "Are we not supposed to then?"

 

"Never said that!" Naruto exclaimed. "It's just that the two of you don't _**act**_ like friends."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

Sasuke answered for Naruto, "People think you are secretly dating."

 

"You're joking," Neji said flatly, his eyes narrowing.

 

"We are not! You can ask Ino or Choji. Just about most us think so. Heck, even _**Sai**_ , the epitome of socially awkward, thinks so," Naruto explained.

 

"Shikamaru and I are not dating. This conversation is ridiculous and I'm certain he would think the same, were he here."

 

"Certain enough to bet on it?" Naruto was smirking in a decidedly devious way, something that made Neji wary.

 

"Don't bother, Naruto. Hyūga don't bet. They tend to work with absolutes, remember?"

 

Neji's spine stiffened and he glared at the Uchiha. He knew Sasuke was trying to rile him but the words slipped out anyway, "What sort of bet?" He mentally kicked himself for allowing his pride to get the best of him but the words had been said and could not be taken back.

 

Naruto grinned, "You have to ask TenTen what she thinks about this. In front of Shikamaru. I bet he'll react more than you think. If I win the bet you have to kiss Shikamaru."

 

"And should you lose?"

 

"I'll pay for your's and Shikamaru's drinks for the next year whenever we have a chance to get together."

 

Neji narrowed his eyes, that was generous of him. Too much so. "Why?"

 

"Why what?"

 

"A whole year of buying our drinks is a bit much. So why would you offer it, even as a consequence of a lost bet?"

 

Naruto shrugged, "We don't get together often, Neji. It's even harder to convince you and Shikamaru to come when we have the chance. And when you do neither of you drink much. I don't think that will change just because I'm paying."

 

"That...is true... Very well. We have a bet."

 

* * *

 

The next day - long after he'd met with Shikamaru and his teammates at the gates and Lee had left them - he was sitting with TenTen and Shikamaru catching them up on what had happen in the village while they were gone. "Oh, TenTen, I have something to ask."

 

"Ask away," she said.

 

"I've recently heard a rumor. And yes, I know I normally dismiss rumors on principle but this one... I thought I should ask you since I know you will give me your honest opinion."

 

"Go on," TenTen said with an intrigued look. "What rumor did you hear that caught _**your**_ attention."

 

"Apparently people think Shikamaru and I are secretly dating."

 

Shikamaru promptly choked on his tea. " _ **What?!**_ " his voice reached a pitch Neji had never heard from the Nara.

 

TenTen blinked, "You mean you're not? Huh. I figured you guys were just keeping quiet about it. So I decided not to bring it up."

 

Shikamaru groaned, his face flushed red, "Did you talk to Ino, Neji? 'Cause this sounds like something she'd have said."

 

"Naruto actually. I did not believe him but he told me to ask TenTen."

 

TenTen laughed, "Sorry guys, but it's true. Even Hinata, of all people, has been wondering about you two."

 

Shikamaru buried his face in his hand, "I'm gonna kill that guy."

 

"Well... I'm going to leave now. Let you two talk this out," TenTen stated with a snicker and left them alone.

 

Shikamaru looked up to stare at him with narrowed eyes, "What the hell could he do to get you to ask a question like that?"

 

"He involved the Uchiha." Neji winced as he spoke. It did sound bad, saying such a thing out loud.

 

Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose and looked up at the sky, " Kami-sama save me from prideful men." He glance over at Neji who looked uncharacteristically sheepish. "What else is there that you haven't told me?"

 

"There was a bet," Neji winced. "I was sure you would find the whole thing as ridiculous as I did."

 

Shikamaru closed his eyes and let out a slow deep breath through his nose, "Neji, first and foremost, never bet against Uzumaki Naruto. You will never win. Secondly, what was the consequence of losing for you?"

 

Neji took a deep breath and stood silently. He walked over to the Nara. "This." He leaned over and chastely kissed Shikamaru on the lips.

 

Shikamaru's eyes snapped open and he froze for a long moment, stunned. The he pulled away roughly, his face red and eyes hidden behind their lids. He snarled, "I'm really gonna kill him!" A quick hand sign and the Nara was gone.

 

Neji blinked at the suddenness of the Nara's departure and sighed, reaching up to touch his tingling lips. He had not expected to enjoy the innocent kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Shikamaru, as you may have noticed, is not a happy camper. At the end of the story he's feeling angry at Naruto, embarrassed, and hurt by the whole thing. But we all know that Neji fixes it!


End file.
